Just A Trim
by 7stars
Summary: A silly little story about Bella's reaction to Edward's trip to the hair salon.


A/N: This story came to me after seeing Robert Pattinson's new haircut. Will be just a chapter or two. Rated for some language and later content.

* * *

><p>"Bella?" Edward asked, climbing down the stairs, looking for his girlfriend.<p>

Bella entered the front door, with the mail in her hand. "Hey babe," Bella smiled at Edward.

"Hey," Edward grinned, embracing Bella. Bella set the mail on the end table and leaned up to Edward to kiss him on the lips.

"Mmm," Edward moaned. "Bella…"

Bella grinned into the kiss. "Whaat?"

Pulling away regretfully, he leaned back to look at his beautiful girl. "I gotta go, babe.."

Bella pouted. "Where?"

"Haircut, remember?" Edward pulled Bella close. "Then I need to hit the gym for a little bit."

"Oh right…Just a trim though right," Bella reminded Edward, threading her fingers through what Bella termed as Edward's sex hair, so unruly and disarray.

Edward chuckled. "What is this fascination with my hair?"

"No fascination, you just have great hair." Bella looked up at Edward. "Just a trim though, you promised."

Edward kissed Bella's forehead. "Just getting some of the weight off, Bella. You don't need to worry."

Bella nodded, sighing in relief.

Edward slightly lifted her chin upward and kissed her sweetly. "Be just a couple hours."

"Don't be too long," Bella said, kissing Edward back passionately.

Edward grinned into the kiss, before regretfully letting Bella go, and grabbing his keys.

"Be back soon," Edward winked at Bella over his shoulder before he went out the door.

* * *

><p><em>Bella is going to kill me<em>, Edward thought to himself, driving home from the gym.

The good news was that he wasn't bald. The bad news was that he didn't have that many inches of hair on his head, and pretty much had a buzz cut. Working out was actually quite nice this time, as his hair wasn't constantly getting in the way. But Bella was not going to be happy.

It was actually all an accident - the lady at SportsClips must have been new or had not be doing hair very long, because she accidentally trimmed off a chunk of hair on one side of his head that she hadn't meant to. After consulting with the manager of the store as well as other stylists, they seemed to think the only option was to leave the chunk of hair missing or take off all the hair. Edward didn't want a chunk of hair missing, that would just look stupid. He'd never hear the end of it from his brother, Emmett. With a deep sigh, he told them to just take it all off, but leave a little growth so he didn't look bald or anything.

Turning into the driveway, Edward sighed. He desperately needed a shower, as he went straight home after working out. The showers at the gym were pretty crowded, and he preferred to shower at home, instead of some dirty locker room shower. Edward smelled and was sweating like a pig, but he was nervous of Bella's reaction to his hair. Turning off the engine, he looked around and saw that he had a hoodie in the backseat. He pulled it on, putting the hood on his head, hoping it would soften the blow. Sighing once more, Edward retreated out of the car to face the music.

Edward slowly and quietly slipped into the house, hoping to go unnoticed. No such luck.

Buddy, the golden retriever that he adopted with Bella last year came sprinting to the door, almost knocking Edward down, starting to whimper and stretching his paws on Edward's legs.

"Buddy, where did you go?" Edward heard Bella call. Bella appeared at the bottom of stairs, noticing Edward.

Bella's face lit up when she saw Edward in the foyer with Buddy, who was still whimpering at Edward.

"You're back!" Bella ran to hug Edward.

"Ew!" Bella scrunched her nose, and backed away from Edward. "Did you not shower?"

"Um, yeah, there was a line, so figured I'd just come on home and shower here," Edward replied, avoiding Bella's eyes, as he leaned down to pet Buddy.

Bella looked down at Edward, puzzled. "Why are you wearing a sweatshirt when it's 75 degrees outside, and still sweating from the gym?"

Edward stood back up, and fiddled with the edge of his sweatshirt. "Um… no reason."

Bella's face scrunched up, knowing Edward well enough he wasn't saying something.

"And you have the hood on… wait.. are you hiding your hair? Is it bad?" Bella moved to look directly into Edward's eyes. "Let me see it."

Bella moved her hand to the rim of the hood, hoping to pull it over Edward's head, before he stopped her hand.

"Just don't be mad, please." Edward pleaded with his eyes.

"What happened? Edward, just show me, you must be burning up in that thing." Bella said, getting more nervous.

Edward sighed, as Bella gulped.

Edward scrunched his eyes closed as he pushed the head of the sweatshirt onto his shoulders. Still looking down, he couldn't bring himself to look at Bella.

"Just don't say anything yet… Let me take a shower, and I'll explain. I'm sorry." Edward lifted his head up and looked very briefly at Bella, before heading up the stairs to the shower.

Bella's mouth was still open in shock. _Holy Fuck_, Bella thought. She had never seen Edward in a haircut that short, and well, it was _hot_. And truthfully, she was a little turned on. Okay, more than a little. Bella would fully admit that her boyfriend was one sexy man, but good lord, that haircut did something to her that she couldn't explain. Heck, she even needed a shower. _Hmm_, Bella thought to herself. _That's an idea._


End file.
